Private Fun
by Yuki-Mary-Kiryu
Summary: I do not own RE or Wesker they belong to capcom. Wesker and My Oc decide to have some private fun in his office. Rated M for reasons :D Enjoy!


**Ok so I just made up this story this is Wesker with another one of My OC's I hope you all enjoy and review good or bad are welcome! Anywho :D enjoy!**

Mary yawned as she woke up on the couch, she had taken a nap and her crimson optics looked at the male typing away, of course Wesker would be working him and his plans for world domination. Of course she was stuck in the mess just because she was a project of Umbrella, she had the same abilities as Wesker and yet she could never beat him. She looked at the male as he hid behind his computer, she sat up from the couch and thought it be fun to try and tease him. So she got up from the couch and walked to their room, thinking he wasn't paying attention to her, oh how wrong she was about that. As she walked into the room she changed her clothing and put on her one piece suit, she had bought it because she liked it.  
>It was all black, and it showed off her legs and arms, it also had a diamond cut so it showed of her tummy but not only that it really complimented her breast. Wesker was wondering what Mary was doing and got up and walked to the room, he looked Mary up and down , she smirked at him and he returned the smirk.<p>

"Well...isn't this a nice surprise...Is this for me?"

He said purring seductively as he walked towards her, his stride though was that of a predator that is ready to pounce his pray. She giggled she loved how he was but backed up and got a playfully smile on her lips.

"Of course but only if...You can catch me."

She said determined, she noticed his cat like orange optics glow red as he smirk didn't leave his lips. She bend her knees slightly as her red catlike eyes glowed even brighter, they were always trying to compete, one always being superior but of course that was always Wesker, but she wasn't going to let him win this time.

She dashed for the door and managed to pass him, she headed for the door in his office to get out but he was already in front of her. He shook his head.

"Tisk tisk my Dear heart"

She went to dash back but he grabbed her, and pinned her against the wall. She noticed then his sunglasses weren't on, he leaned down and kissed her neck passionately and whispered in her ear.  
>"You know you can never escape me, my dear…"<br>His words trailed as he kissed down her neck , she held back a moan as she tried not to let him show he won. She enjoyed making him work for the moan but of course she couldn't hold it back for long as he looked at her.  
>"You know you can't hold back."<br>He said as took a grip on the suit she wore, and just like it was nothing he ripped it in half and smirked as she was naked. The remains of her suit was on the ground in shreds she looked at him and before she could say anything his cold lips kissed her hot ones passionately. His hands that were usually gloved were not as he moved his hand between her legs and began to play with her clit. She moaned out his name.  
>"Good, Moan for me my darling."<br>He whispered in her ear, as he smirked. She blushed and gave up on being the dominate one; she loved it when he was in control anyways. She continued to moan out his name as he played with her nipples and gave her pleasure. He pressed his form against hers, and she noticed his hard on, she smirked as she moved her hands to his pants and removed them along with his boxers. Her right hand grasped the shaft of his penis and began to move her hand up and down it, as she kissed his neck. She smiled as he began to moan her name. She got turned on just by his moaning, and she was already really wet, there was something about how Wesker touched her that made her melt in his hands. As she enjoyed the small moment of being in control it was suddenly stopped as Wesker removed her hand from his penis, and pushed her against the wall not enough to hurt her. His hands went to her waist and down stopping slightly under her ass, he lifted her and smirked. She Bit her lower lip waiting for him to enter her but of course he was enjoyed teasing her.  
>"I want you to beg for it my darling."<br>He said as he kissed her neck passionately and kept the tip of his penis against her entrance but not entering her, he wanted her to beg for it. He wanted her to tell him how much she wanted him. She whimpered and bit her lower lip.  
>"Please Wesker...Please give it to me...I want you so much."<br>He smirked at her words.  
>"You belong to me don't you my darling?"<br>She nodded her head but notice him shaking his head.  
>"Say it my dear heart."<br>He really liked teasing her, she continued to look at him pleadingly as she bit her lower lip still trying hard to control herself but she lost it so quickly with him.  
>"I belong to you and only to you, My Love. So please ...I beg you let me feel you inside of me."<br>She begged him which seemed to be enough for him, cause he entered her and thrusted into her. She moaned Wesker's name out loud, he was so good at pleasing her and only he could, just like she was the only one to please him.  
>They made love for awhile both of them moaning each others name; Wesker bit down on her neck and gave her a hickey as he was close to releasing himself into her. She on the other hand couldn't hold back and came on his penis, as she did her walls closed around him and he released his sperm into her. As they came they stayed in each others arms, they loved each other and they only trusted each other. Wesker pulled out of her but still held her up; he smirked at her as she laid her head on his shoulder trying to calm her breathing. He carried her to their room and laid her down on the bed, he crawled next to her and cuddled her close, kissing her forehead as she laid her head on his chest and smiled.<br>"I love you, Mary."  
>He whispered to her as she closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep but smiled and whispered back to him.<br>"I love you to, Wesker."  
>He smirked as he watched her go to fall asleep, soon he joined her in her slumber..<p> 


End file.
